


Alastor Character Study

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Hazbin Headcanons, Theories, and Character Studies [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Some thoughts I had about our resident strawberry pimp.
Series: Hazbin Headcanons, Theories, and Character Studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754002
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Alastor Character Study

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hazbin Hotel. It belongs to Vivziepop.

Have I mentioned that Alastor is my favorite character? I have? Oh.

Alastor is my favorite character. I've realized that I'm drawn to enigmatic characters with a variety of character traits. I once compared Alastor's ambiguity to Sebastian from Black Butler in the vein that _do_ they care for things that is not pertaining to them or they are looking out for number one? I've also compared Alastor to other characters such as Fai D Flourite from Tsubasa Chronicles and Osamu Dazai from Bungou Stray Dogs. Like Alastor, they are whimsical characters that like to push several buttons of the more serious characters (Vaggie and Husk, Kurogane, and Kunikida and Chuuya) just to piss them off. They also possess a much darker side to pair with their cheery demeanor.

What makes these kinds of characters more interesting is the bits of information about them that fans would use to put together and dissect every aspect about the character. Alastor is no different. There are different camps about Alastor's reasoning for helping Charlie: Some say that he has something sinister planned that typically leads to Hell domination. Others say that Alastor is genuinely assisting the princess, albeit for his own amusement.

Both camps sound probable, given Alastor's character. We have little to no idea about Alastor's intentions and he's a bit of a sadist. Then, Vivziepop (and to an extent, Faustisses) started give out some tidbits about the characters, but not to the point of spoiling. Some of the things involving Alastor isn't much of a surprise, but one thing stood out to me:

_He doesn't like others touching him._

I thought of how strange this was, especially since we saw how handsy he was with the others. It's hypocritical, which I see is appropriate for his character. And then I thought, as the powerful Overlord that he is, there is at least one thing that a man like Alastor would value: Control. He likes to be in control. He takes pride in how he could change situations to his favor with a snap of a finger. I wonder what would happen if control was taken away from him?

There's also this: In one of the latest streams from Faustisse, Alastor apparently wasn't planning to be an Overlord and didn't desire power…Excuse me, what!? I'm genuinely confused! Lol! Okay, let me try to wrap my head around this…Maybe what it meant was that Alastor didn't choose to be an Overlord or to have his powers, it just happened. Like how he was able to topple other Overlords not long after arriving in Hell and he, apparently, procured some abilities when he arrived. His show of power wasn't for an Overlord status, but just because he _can_. The status was only a bonus…

Here is something I learned recently. Correct me if I'm wrong, but from Viv's Stream #9, part of the reason why Vaggie looks more human compared to the other sinners is because – according to karmamiakat on Tumblr – she has more _human_ problems. _Her emotional state and problems are real world problems most can relate to, thus giving her a human like design. Her problems have to do with mental health and inner darkness. The more human the problems are and their mental state, the more human they look in design._ (taken from karmamiakat's post)

Why am I bringing this up? Compared to other sinners like Husk, Angel, Sir Pentious, and maybe Niffty, Alastor looks more human, though not on the same level as Vaggie. He's obviously more monstrous compared to the latina moth, but otherwise very human-looking.

Another thing about Alastor as person that I find interesting is the fact that he is mixed, part Creole to be exact. Not only that, he lived in New Orleans, Louisiana, the birthplace of jazz. It's also the Deep South, notorious for racism. By the time Alastor was a born, hundreds lynchings have occurred and the KKK second clan formed when he was teenager (1914). As if now, its unknown what race his parents were. We know that Alastor is a mama's boy, but where was his father? A lot of people headcanon that his father was abusive, presumably a white man while his mother was Creole. There are others where it is the other way around (his mother was white and his father Creole) but its rare. I have my own headcanon, but that is for another day.

With this knowledge in mind, it surprised me how Alastor was able to get a job as a radio host. The US's first black radio host, Jack L. Cooper, wouldn't be in the industry until 1929. Unless his lineage wasn't well known, Alastor would've had a hard time to become a radio host. Also, seeing that Alastor may think highly at women, he may have supported women's rights. Another thing to bring up is his orientation, the fact that he is asexual aromantic. I'm sure a lot of people would see him as odd because he never showed interest in the opposite sex in that way – especially since women started to become less conservative – or even contemplated on marriage. This doesn't stop him from being charming, of course. I'm willing to bet that he won the hearts of many women and ire of many men.

How about we get to the bigger event. The Stock Market Crash of 1929. I'm not sure where on the social class Alastor would have been, but I know it's not the upper or lower classes. Despite this, I do think he was affected in some way. Whether or not he became a cannibal is up for debate, but I do think he thought it was amusing how society's elites lost everything. I can't say how long he was a serial killer – that would fall into my headcanon – but the next tidbit we get about our strawberry pimp is the fact that he doesn't like dogs because of they were a key part in his death. How? A common thought that a lot of people, me included, deduced that Alastor was hunted down and probably mistaken for a deer before he was killed. It's possible in this scenario that he was bitten and clawed at before a hunter shot him. It's said that Alastor hated the way he died. Maybe it was because it was beyond his control. There is a Youtuber who proposed another possible theory: That Alastor died because he contracted rabies after being bitten by a dog. The only 'cure' for it at the time was a bullet in the head.

Another thing that intrigues me is the animosity between Alastor and Vox.

Alastor and Vox hated each other because of their differing views on technology. Let's be honest people, that is petty af. I'll admit, if my life wasn't revolved around my computer and phone, then I would forgo all these new technology. Hell, I'm still trying to figure out credit cards and I didn't care much for cellphones until I was 16…Anywho, let's talk about these showboys. Let's talk a little bit about Vox. He's set up as a major antagonist for the show and is buddy-buddy with Overlords Valentino and Velvet (Triple V). Unlike Alastor, he prefers to be up to date with technology and according to the same Faustisse live stream I mentioned above, Vox was in his 30s-40s when he died in the 50s (same decade as Niffty). That would mean he was born either in the 10s or 20s. That would mean he was either too young to be drafted or wasn't born yet, but that would mean he participated in WW2. Then came the booming 50s. If Vox is anything like Alastor, he was probably a charismatic showman as well. Since television became more prevalent during this decade, its possible that he was a TV host, maybe a talkshow of sorts. Given that he's a sinner, he was probably very cruel and cold towards his crew and guests. Maybe an 'accident' on set was what killed him…Now, he's probably Katie Killjoy's boss.

I've seen a lot of amazing fanart of Vox and Alastor trying to tear at eachother, some of them have Alastor ensnared by cables (and electrocuted) and Vox entangled with shadowy tentacles. If you were to ask me who would win, I would say 'who knows'? Alastor's comment towards Vox in a teeny-tiny sneak peak of his comic ('Show off. All hat and not cattle.') could just be him dismissing Vox in general because of, again their views. I would love to see something happening between the two. I will be honest, there is a likely chance that Vox may give Alastor a run for his money. After all, video killed the radio star. As much as I want Alastor to win, I want to see him get beaten at his own game ('A Bloody Retribution' folks? Please give it a read if you hadn't already).

This is it on my character study on Alastor. For now, anyway. He's an interesting character for a number of reasons that I can't wait to see if they hold water or is just gonna be left out to dry. I'm fine with either. As the title of this series suggests, I might be doing some character studies, share my headcanons, and talk about certain theories. If you guys have a suggestion or a question, please tell me.


End file.
